Rasa Ini Untukmu
by miamalia
Summary: betapa ingin rasanya aku menyatakan perasaan ini untukmu. sedari kecil aku mengenalmu, sampai saat ini aku belum berani untuk menyatakannya.. "aku mencintaimu kakashi-kun"


malam itu pelaksanaan festival kembang api di konoha. desa konoha sangat lah ramai dengan gemerlap lampu dan stand-stand tempat pedagang makanan dan mainan ramai terjajar sepanjang sisi jalan di konoha. orang-orang terlihat ramai menikmati festival dengan menggunakan yukata masing-masing.

lalu pada malam itu juga, di sebuah apato sederhana seorang kunoichi cantik berambut panjang hitam legam sedang sibuk berdandan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti acara festival konoha. di sampingnya juga terdapat kunoichi berambut pink salah satu anak muridnya sedang membantunya berdandan.

"aku terlihat aneh sakura, lebih baik pita biru ini digunakan untuk menyanggul rambutku seperti biasanya" keluh wanita berumur 25 tahun itu.

"tidak apa-apa hakira-sensei kau justru terlihat cantik dengan rambut digera, pita biru ini akan aku gunakan untuk mengikat setengah dari rambut mu" ucap sakura menjelaskan. sakura pun mulai menyisirkan rambut hakira perlahan, mengikat setengah rambutnya dan menjepit poninya agar tidak menutupi mata.

hakira pun mengenakan yukatanya, berwarna biru muda dengan corang bunga sakura berwarna biru gelap sesuai dengan ciri clan nya "yukio" yang menggambar air mengalir dengan tenang.

"i-ini... ini terlalu berlebihan sakura..." hakira terpukau saat melihat dirinya di depan kaca

"kau terlihat cantik sekali hakira sensei, aku yakin kakashi-sensei akan langsung terpana saat melihat mu"

"kau ini berbicara apa? kakash-kun tidak mungkin menyukaikuu, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat"

"tapi kan malam ini kesempatan untuk sensei mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada kakashi-sensei" malam ini selain menikmati festival, hakira juga bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan berdua bersama kakashi dan akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun pada kakashi.

_flashback_

_siang itu hakira dan kakashi sedang berjalan berdua setelah menyelesaikan misi._

_"ano.. kakashi-kun" hakira memulai pembicaraan_

_"ada apa?"_

_"festival konoha nanti kau ada janji dengan orang lain?"_

_"tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"_

_"kalau begitu, bisakah kau bisa bertemu denganku nanti? saat acara kembang api dimulai ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"_

_"kau ingin mengatakan apa? kenapa tidak sekarang?"_

_"ini sedikit lebih penting dan lebih privasi"_

_"hufftt, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini.. baiklah, temui aku di taman jam setengah delapan malam"_

_"baiklah, ku haarap kau jangan telat seperti biasanya"_

_"jika itu penting aku tidak akan terlambat"_

_flashback off_

jam 7 tepat, hakira pun berjalan menuju taman tempat dimana dia dan kakashi janjian. sesampainya di taman, dilihatnya kakashi sedang berdiri menatap bintang di langit.

"ka.. kakashi-kun!" hakira menyapa kakashi dengan suara terbata-bata karna malu dengan penampilannya sekarang.

kakashi menoleh ke arah hakira. wajah kakashi sangat terpana melihat penampilan hakira. pipi hakira berubah menjadi merah merona karna malu diperhatkan kakashi sedalam itu.

"a-apa yang sedang kau lihat? lagi pula kau kenapa tidak mengenakan maskermu? tumben sekali"

"ah.. hahaha aku tidak melihat apapun, rambutmu kenapa begitu? terlihat sepert anak kecil. aku ingin lebih menikmati udara malah saja, jadi ku buka masker ku" perkataan kakashi yang menyebut hakira seperti anak kecil sangat menyilet hati hakira.

"begitu rupanya.." hakira hanya menjawab lirih

"sambil menunggu kembang api bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan dan hiburan?" kakashi akhirnya mengajak hakira untuk berman di sekitar area festival. Dengan sigap hakira menerima tawaran kakashi.

kakashi dan hakira pun memanjakan diri mereka dengan makan jagung bersama, bermain, menangkap ikan dan sebainya. tanpa disadari selama mereka bermain mereka saling berpegangan tangan. banyak para wanita yang terpukau pada wajah kakashi, mereka ingin mendekati kakashi tetapi tidak jadi karna mengira bahwa hakira ada kekasih kakashi. "dengan bisa selalu dekat dengannya aku sudah cukup bahagia" batin hakira sambil tersenyum damai.

jam sembilan tepat, tak terasa lama mereka bermain acara kembang api pun dimulai. kakashi mengajak hakira ke tepi sungai untuk melhat kembang api lebih jelas lagi.

"disini lebih privasi dan lebih terlihat jelas kembang apinya" ucap kakashi

"ya kau benar, alam langit pun menunjukan kenindahannya, terimakasih kakashi-kun kau sudah mau menemaniku malam ini"

kembang api pun mulai bertebaran diatas langit menghiasi malam festival malam itu. wajah dan mata hakira dan kakashi saling terpana melihat keatas langit. tap tiba-tiba hakira menundukan kepala.

"kakashi-kun.. aku akan mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan padamu" hakira ingin menepati janjinya pada kakashi

"ya, kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"sebenarnya aku.." belum sempat hakira meneruskan perkataannya, tiba-tiba jounin lain menghampiri kakashi

"kakashi-san" panggil jounin tersebut

"maaf hakira, tunggu sebentar"

"baiklah kakashi-kun" hakira sedikit bersedih karna pembicaraannya dipotong begitu saja.

kakashi nampak sibuk berbicara pada jounin itu, sepertinya ada hal penting yang sedang mereka bicarakan. hakira hanya menatap ke arah kembang api yang berwarna-warni di langit. tanpa sadar hakira meneteskan sebutir air mata ke pipinya.

kakashi pun akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan jounin itu,

"hey hakira, kau menangis?" perkataan kakashi sedikit membangunkan hakira dari dunia lamunannya.

"ah.. tidak kok, aku tidak menangis, mungkin hanya berair heheehe" elak hakira

"syukurlah kalau begitu, tadi kau ingin berbicara apa? bisa kau ceritakan lebih cepat? tsunade-sama memberiku misi penting"

hakira sedikit kaget saat mendengar perkataan kakashi. dia berpikir bila keadaannya terburu-buru seperti ini perungkapan perasaannya pun akan sia-sia. jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi berbicara jujur pada kakashi.

"hmm, tidak jadi kakashi-kun, sudah tidak penting lagi hehehe" hakira terpaksa berbohong pada kakashi

"benarkah? bukannya penting?"

"tidak lagi sekarang, sekarang yang jauh lebiih penting kau harus segera melaksanakan misimu. aku tidak ingin misi mu tertunda hanya karna pembicaraanku yang tidak penting. terimakasih banyak kakashi-kun sudah menemaniku malam ini" hakira hanya bisa tersenyum biasa pada kakashi

"baiklah, maaf aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu pulang. sampai nanti hakira" kakashi pun segera menghilang dari hadapan hakira.

"sampai jumpa... kembang api yang indah..." hakira kembali meneteskan airmata, dan bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya kembali. di sela-sela perjalanan pulang hakira bertemu sakura,naruto, dan sasuke.

"hakira-senseeii!" teriak sakura memanggil hakira. hakira hanya menoleh kepadanya. sakura dan kawan-kawan pun berlari menuju hakira

"bagaimana tadi sensei? apakah berhasil?" tanya sakura panik

"aku tidak jadi mengatakannya sakura, kakashi-kun mendapat misi penting dari hokage, jadi kubiarkan kakashi pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang penting"

"tapi sensei.."

"tidak apa-apa sakura, kali ini aku hanya ingin berjalan sendirian pulang ke rumah. sampai jumpa, terimakasih kau sudah mau membantuku" hakira pun beranjak pulang. sakura hanya bisa melihat hakira berjalan menjauhinya.

hakira hanya termenung sedih selama perjalanan pulangnya. tapi tiba-tiba di tengah ia sedang berjalan dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit.

"eh.. kepalaku kenapa? sakkii..." *bruk* hakira terjatuh pingsan di tengah jalan.


End file.
